Missing
by GhostDog401
Summary: Post Homefront from Flash and Batman's POVs What happens when Wally's not answering his com, what happens when Robin isn't, how do Barry and Bruce react when they find them lying on the floor of the Cave after an attack
1. Bruce Batman

**Post Homefront**

**There will be two chapters one for Batman and one for Flash**

**Pairings: None...**

**Chapter 1: Bruce Wayne/Batman**

The last person Bruce expected to see was Barry standing on his doorstep, hopping from one foot to another.

"Barry, what—?" That was as far as he got to complete the sentence before Barry rushed in the door at super speed, running around in the house.

"Barry!" The speedster just kept running around, looking for something, or someone. "Barry! Stop, or I swear I will glue your feet to the ground and eat ice cream in front of you for hours!" It was a bad threat, he knew it, but the blond blur was giving him a headache. Besides he'd seen Dick do it to Wally once hopefully the two speedsters were alike when it came to torture.

Barry froze and looked at Bruce, but none of the usually humor was in his eyes. Instead there was a strange fear mixed in with the blue irises. His lower lip was twitching as if he was trying not to break down; the blond was shaking so hard that he nearly vibrated in place, until Bruce glared at him and he stopped. For a second the familiar sheepish smile appeared before it dispersed and was replaced with the fearful frown.

"That's better, now what's wrong?" Bruce barely had time to ask the question before Barry was rambling off. His mouth moving quickly as he speed talked, but Bruce could still hear the worry and stress in his words.

"Barry," Bruce said rubbing his head. He was fast, but not that fast. Usually he was pretty good at understanding speedsters, years of Wally being Dick's best friend did that to a guy, but currently Barry was going way to fast. "Slow down."

Taking a breath Barry asked, "Did Wally come over here? I can't find him, figured he came back here with Little Bats."

Suddenly ice cold fear started to creep into Bruce's body. That was never a question you wanted to hear, when you couldn't answer yes.

Apparently Barry saw the worry cross Bruce's usually emotionless face because he paled and began to ramble again, threatening to vibrate through the floor.

"Barry! Stop! I'm sure he's just out with Robin somewhere. Probably hanging out at the Cave or something," Bruce didn't know who he was trying to convince Barry or himself.

"Bruce, he didn't come home to eat we were going to go and eat European food in Europe! He doesn't just pass up on that!" Barry was no longer trying to control his speed; he was now vibrating quickly in place the floor smoking under his feet. "If he doesn't eat soon, he's gonna die of starvation! Bruce this is serious!"

Bruce tried to stay calm as he looked at the panicking speedster in front of him, but in truth it was hard. There were very few things that could panic a speedster that they couldn't cover up with jokes. With Barry, Wally was one of those things.

Gulping Batman placed his finger up to his ear and tapped his communicator. "Robin come in….Robin answer me!" Only static filled his ears as fear began to nestle in his heart. This wasn't right, Barry was right, something was very wrong. Tapping it again, he called the whole team, only static answered him.

"Don't you think I tried that!" Barry exclaimed, his face red as he tried to control anger that was replacing fear. "Come on you're the world's greatest detective so detective-ate already Bats!" He screamed.

"Shhh, not so loud," Bruce hushed him, worried about his secret identity.

"Dick and Wally are missing and you're worried about some stupid secret ID!"

"Barry, I didn't mean—"Again he was cut off when his body suddenly lurched and he found himself in the Batcave.

Glaring Barry ordered, "Change and then we are going to the Cave."

Bruce stared at the speedster in front of him, surprised at the outburst of command, before running off to get changed.

When Bruce came back Barry was already in costume messing with the ring on his finger nervously. Muttering things like, Wally being hungry and please don't be dead.

Bruce's stomach clenched with fear as he tried to get the Zeta-Tubes to work, red access denied words flashing across the screen. He couldn't reach the Cave his knees buckled in fear for the one of two people who made him happy. His little bird couldn't be gone.

Finally Batman steadied himself and regaining his composure went over to Flash.

"Run."

It was a simple word, but Batman knew that it struck fear into the older speedster's heart. Batman hated running with Flash, he preferred his own many types of Bat vehicles.

In what felt like mere seconds Batman was in front of the Cave, Barry let him get off before he quickly entered the Cave. He was aware of Barry behind him, and he felt the wind as the speedster jogged in place. Fear making it impossible for him to hold still.

Then his eyes widened and fear clutched his heart as he tried not to let threatening tears pour. Lying all over the floor were scattered Bat-arranges and broken arrows, but what stood out the most was the yellow and black cape.

Swiftly Batman swept down and clutched to the cape, as if it were going to disappear any second and with it his little bird. His son in all, but flesh and blood.

"We're gonna find them Bats, just you wait," He was semi-aware of Barry trying to comfort him, before Barry finished. "You wait here I'm gonna have a look around." Too late did he realize what Barry was going to do.

"Barry wait—"Bruce shook his head as he watched the speedster leave, never careful enough. "This could all be a trap." He finished lamely.

Carefully Bruce edged around the walls, hidden in the shadows, protected by the darkness surrounding him.

Until he saw a blur of red, skid to a stop, and then silence, not a word, escaped the blond man's lips, nor did he make any movement.

If it had been anyone else Batman would've ignored it, but speedsters didn't hold still, at all. Even when sleeping they tended to jerk back and forth, or at least Wally did. Batman smirked remembering the time the speedster had slept over at the manor, that had been an….interesting experience.

"Flash what's wrong?" Batman asked making the speedster jump. His face was deathly pale and even with his mask on Batman could see the fear in his eyes. As the white holes for his eyes widened like flying saucers.

Barry didn't say a word just ran down a flight of stairs and to the hanger below, and then Batman saw why.

Out cold inside the hanger were six team members. All scattered around like rag dolls, lying awkwardly on the ground. Except in the case of Superboy and Wally who were stuck upright in what appeared to be metal. That's when Bruce noticed how the metal bended around their form, it hadn't simple been bent around them. No it had been melted and then cooled. Batman could only imagine the pain both of them had gone through. Superboy wasn't that invincible and Wally didn't have any invincibility. For the latter burns were inevitable.

Then he saw, Dick. Sprawled out across the ground was his little bird. He looked so small without his cape. One arm pinned underneath him and another spread out in front a Bat-arrange still tight in his grip.

Batman jumped the rail and ran over to him, ignoring Barry, who was frantically trying to wake up his nephew.

He felt for a heartbeat and sighed when he found it, and saw his chest rising and falling, when he turned him over. "Robin, wake up," he said shaking the fallen bird. "Robin. Robin! Richard! Dick! Come on kid wake up!"

Nothing, shaking him, Batman felt tears prick at his eyes. Until finally a cough rang out, and he sighed with relief hugging the boy tightly.

"Where are they?" He asked groggily.

"Who?" Batman asked, squeezing the boy tighter, silently threatening to kill whoever had hurt his son.

"The Reds," the boy coughed as his eyes fluttered open; then shot open as he looked around.

"They're gone. All of them. Gone," he said looking over at Kid Flash who looked in pain, terrified, and angry all at the same time. These emotions were so rare, so alien, to a speedsters face. As he shared a fear that only the two of them knew about.

Quickly Batman looked over at Flash and for once they knew exactly what the other was thinking and quickly both called in the Justice League.

**Stay tuned! I'm gonna do Barry's POV next!**

**Please Review you guys!**


	2. Barry Flash

**IMPORTANT: I am going on vaction which means no computers, which means no updates for about a week XD**

**Chapter 2: Barry Allen/Flash**

Barry was frantic as he raced around, at normal speed of course, in a car. Looking around for Wally, he had asked all the neighbors and had been watching the news for any stories about Kid Flash, but nothing had come up.

"Come on Kid," he mumbled as he sped along the freeway. "Where are you?" Normally Barry wouldn't worry, Wally was a good kid and a super powered hero, and he could take care of himself, but today was different.

Today he had promised that he would take him out to eat, in Europe! Wally didn't just pass up, or forget about free food, the kid's life practically revolved around his stomach.

Growling his hands tightened on the steering wheel, and he wished that he had Clark's super vision so that he could just scan the city super fast and be done with it, but no he had to be the poor blondie in the car driving around looking for his nephew. Since he knew perfectly well that he couldn't go looking for a _Wally West _as Flash, no matter how much he wanted to. Besides if Bats found out he would be dead.

Finally after a couple deep breaths he pulled over into a parking lot and reached up to his ear, pressing his communicator. That stupid nephew of his was going to be in so much trouble when he found him.

"Flash to KF you there kid?"

Nothing, only static, until suddenly there was a scream of look out, before more static was heard. Barry paled as he tried again to contact his nephew.

"Kid! Kid! WALLY!" He yelled into his com. He felt his heart begin to speed up as fear bubbled up into his body and he began to hyperventilate.

Gulping he tried a different approach, "Flash to Fish Sticks, yo Kaldur you there?"

More static, now the fear had made a home in his heart and he began to vibrate against his will.

Tapping his communicator over and over he tried again and again.

"Artemis? Greenie?"

Static.

"Supey? Superboy? Conner?"

More static.

"M'gann? Mars Bar? Miss. M?"

Nothing, fear was now hanging up pictures in his soul as his seat began to smoke from the heat he was giving off.

Gulping he lifted his finger; he had one more name to try.

"Yo, Little-Bats you there? Robin? Rob? Dick?"

Nothing and Barry's face collapsed into his hands as he tried not to cry.

_Calm down,_ he told himself. _You're going to ruin the car. _Slowly he stopped vibrating and the smell of burning leather slowly dying. Taking a deep, shaky, breath he continued to move through his hyper accelerated thoughts.

_Come on what would Bruce do. _Barry suddenly smirked as he opened the car door. _He'd go to Batman—well in a manner of speaking._

With that Barry was gone, not caring if anyone saw ordinary old Barry Allen running at the speed of sound, because no matter how hard he tried to deny it he was panicking. The proof he had left in the car in the form of smoking leather.

In seconds Barry was on Bruce's doorstep, he pounded on the doorbell several times before hopping nervously from foot to foot.

Soon an annoyed Bruce opened the door.

_Jeeves must be out of town, _Barry thought as he looked up at the Dark Knight.

"Barry, what—?" That was as far as he allowed the older man to go before he was racing all over the house.

Mumbling to himself over and over, "please be here Wally. Please be here."

Kitchen, empty, gaming area, nada, Batcave, nothing.

Suddenly Bruce's voice filled his ears, "Barry!" He didn't stop at the sound of his name however. He had to find Wally, he had to find his nephew. His son in all, but blood. "Barry! Stop, or I swear I will glue your feet to the ground and eat ice cream in front of you for hours!"

In Barry's mind it was a pathetic threat, for one there was no way the man could catch him and even if he somehow did he could easily vibrate away, then again he had heard from Wally that Dick had done something like that to him. It hadn't sounded pleasant, so for someone who always needed to move around; having their feet glued to the floor wasn't on one of the things to try. So regretfully he stopped.

"That's better, now what's wrong?" He barely gave Bruce time to ask the question before he was rambling at a thousand miles per hour. Even though he was sure that Bruce couldn't understand a word he was saying he was sure the fear and stress was evident in his voice.

"Barry," Bruce said rubbing his head. "Slow down."

_Ha! He had given The Batman a headache! _He thought proudly. _And they said it couldn't be done! _The victory was short lived though as hyper accelerated thoughts replaced his happy thoughts with thousands of fear filled ones.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Barry concentrated on slow. Something that currently wasn't as easy as it sounded. Before finally he asked, "Did Wally come over here? I can't find him, figured he came back here with Little Bats."

Barry watched in horror as fear crossed Batman's eyes, and he quickly began to vibrate in place, ignoring the smoke that was beginning to rise out from under his feet.

"Barry! Stop! I'm sure he's just out with Robin somewhere. Probably hanging out at the Cave or something," Barry almost scoffed it sounded more like Bruce was trying to convince himself not him.

"Bruce, he didn't come home to eat we were going to go and eat European food in Europe! He doesn't just pass up on that!" Barry screamed in panic as he felt himself lose control of his own speed, not that he was trying to keep it in cheek anymore. Most people when they got embarrassed their ears or cheeks turned red, it was like that. Except it happened when he was afraid, he would lost control he would start vibrating at a thousand miles per hour, unable to stop.

Suddenly new thoughts entered his head, in the few seconds he had paused.

_Wally hasn't eaten in who knows how long. Oh my gosh! If he doesn't eat soon…oh gosh…oh gosh…_

Finally he voiced his thoughts, his voice panicky and terror struck. "If he doesn't eat soon, he's gonna die of starvation! Bruce this is serious!"

He watched as Batman gulped and placed a finger up to his ear, tapping his communicator, he said calmly. "Robin come in…." he paused for a second before his voice grew more frantic. "Robin answer me!" Silence and Barry listened in annoyance as he called the whole team, before finally he erupted in fear made anger.

"Don't you think I tried that!" Barry screamed angrily, as he glared at his friend. "Come on you're the world's greatest detective so detective-ate already Bats!"

_Coming here was a mistake, _he thought disgustingly. _He's just gonna slow me down._

"Shhh, not so loud," Bruce hushed him, suddenly and Barry snapped.

_How can he think of that at a time like this! His son is in danger and all he can think about is some stupid secret ID!_

"Dick and Wally are missing and you're worried about some stupid secret ID!" HE screamed loudly voice his thoughts yet again.

"Barry, I didn't mean—" Barry growled he didn't want to hear it, not letting the hero finish he grabbed him and speed them down to the Batcave.

Glaring Barry and ordered, "Change and then we are going to the Cave." He watched as Batman's eyes widened in surprise, unused to the speedster giving orders.

As he waited Barry changed in two seconds flat, literally, pulling the trigger on his ring and then chaning into the costume that shot out. He watched as Batman walked out and began fiddling with his ring nervously. Unable to stop himself from muttering fearfully.

"He's got to be so hungry. Oh please don't be dead Kid. You better have food with you. Oh man please don't die on me. Iris would kill me. That is if I don't kill myself."

He watched anxiously as Batman fiddled with his computers before he suddenly stiffened and hastily walked over to Barry and uttered one word.

"Run."

It was a simple word, but years of working with Batman made Barry realize what it meant. Batman hated running with him, preferred his Bat-mobile, so the fact that Bruce was commanding him to take him and run struck fear into Barry's heart. The kids were in trouble.

Wally, Little Bats, Fish Sticks, they were all in trouble.

Growling Flash only gave Batman a split second to hop onto his back before he was gone, only the bats screeching in the Bat-Cave was the sign of their departure.

Minutes later they had reached the Cave.

_That took too long,_ Barry thought. _We could be too late. _

To speedsters, seconds were like minutes, minutes were like hours, hours were liked days. Wally had been gone for who knew how long and Barry could only imagine what was going through the kid's head. Hyper accelerated thoughts did that to people.

He watched as Bruce slowly entered through a secret hatch into the Cave and Barry followed quickly, running in place as he watched Batman work. Jogging in place, trying to ease his mind.

Then they saw it, in a clutter of discarded Bat-arranges and broken arrows, was a black and yellow piece of fabric, a cape to be exact. Robin's cape, it was soaked with water and ripped in places.

Barry watched as Bruce's hands tightened on the cloth and his breathing became rapid.

_This is my fault, _Barry thought sadly. _I wasn't fast. I've got to help him._

Sighing Barry pushed away his own fear and said, "We're gonna find them Bats, just you wait," Barry tried to comfort his friend, some of his optimistic attitude returning. "You wait here I'm gonna have a look around."

With that he sped off, not bothering to listen to Batman as he told him to stop.

_I've got to find Wally, _he thought desperately. Looking around. _Or Robin, or at least somebody!_

Then he saw something that made him freeze, he felt as if he had just been hit by Captain Cold's ice ray. His whole body stopped moving, something he thought to be impossible he had heard Iris complain that sometimes he vibrated in his sleep, but right now the impossible was possible. He had completely forgot how to move as he looked at the scene in front of him.

Four of six teenagers all lay limp on the ground, the other two were stuck in what appeared to be metal. One of them had bright red hair, one of them was Wally, but that wasn't what worried him, no what worried him was how unnaturally the metal was bent around their form. As if—

_Oh my gosh! _Flash thought suddenly his eyes widening. _They stinking melted the metal and then hardened it around their bodies! Wally's not invincible, he's probably in so much pain! _Then he noticed Wally's hands were unable to move at all. _He wasn't able to eat! He wasn't able to eat!_

Barry was barely aware of Batman next to him asking what was wrong, before he was gone in a heartbeat, making a beeline for his nephew. Batman followed close behind him.

Frantically Barry tried to get his nephew to wake up, speed talking rapidly to him.

"Wally, Wally, kiddo, wake up. Come on Kid you've got to eat! Wally! Please wake up! You're gonna die if you don't eat soon!"

Suddenly there was a cough and a Wally's sore voice filled his ears, "geez Uncle Barry you really know how to make a guy feel like he's about to die in two seconds if he doesn't eat." Another cough, and Barry watched in horror as his nephew's eyes unfocused slightly.

In milliseconds he had grabbed Wally a candy bar and was feeding it to him, ignoring how Wally's cheeks turned bright red.

"Gosh Uncle Barry this is embarrassing can't you just free me first," Wally protested around the candy bar in his mouth.

Barry laughed, part of it was from relief the other was for real. "Oh come on Kid you'll live, besides you were about to die in two seconds remember." He told him with a wink and was relieved to see Wally laugh before he winced suddenly, a soft groan escaping closed lips.

Quickly worry filled Barry's heart again, "Wally are you okay?"

To his surprise Wally didn't even try to protest, "It hurts, everything from my neck down is sure to be covered in burns, I haven't eaten since breakfast." He watched as his nephew gulped and for the first time let his pain and fear show through his eyes. "M'gann nearly died, so did Robin, I nearly drowned twice." Tears were beginning to build up in the teenager's eyes. "The Reds—" He didn't finish, his green eyes just widened in horror as he looked around.

"Where are they? Where are the Reds?" Wally began speed talking even faster than usually going on and on about some killer red robots.

"Woah wait Kid slow down, what are you talking about?" Barry asked worriedly, looking around for Red robots. "There's no one here."

This didn't comfort his nephew like he had hoped instead his eyes widened even further and the fear grew in the green irises.

Suddenly Robin's voice groggily filled the air, "Where are they?"

"Who?" Batman sounded confused as he looked down at the 13 year odl.

"The Reds," the boy coughed before he shot up and looked at Wally eyes wide.

To his surprise Wally's eyes began to fill with anger, and it mixed with his fear and pain almost too well, before his nephew finally said. "They're gone. All of them. Gone."

Barry exchanged worried looks with Batman as they quickly called in the Justice League.

**So what did you think? Personally I liked writing Barry's but that's just because I like Flash XD**

**Tell me who did you like better Flash? Or Bats?**

**What did you think of Flash's nicknames for people?**

**My favorite was Fish Sticks XD**

**Anyways tell me which did you like better? Barry's or Batman's? Also if I feel nice I may post another chapter telling about reactions after the event, like after Wally and Robin go home. Who knows, just stay tuned XD**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Adoglover5: **Lol, thanks I'm glad you like it :D

**YoungJustice101: **Thanks I'm glad you liked it!

**Inscriber: **Lol, the cliff hanger just picks up where the episode ends….ish anyways I'm glad you liked it that means a lot also can I send you Roy's and Zatanna's Fears, I'm worried about Zatanna's…

**BookCrazyGal: **Lol don't worry it just picks up where the episode ends…ish if that is not a comfort I'm sorry XD Anyways glad you like it!

**Reina Grayson: **Thanks glad you liked it!

**Review please people! I'm begging here!**


End file.
